The present invention relates generally to a golf club head, and more particularly to the hidden grooves of the golf club head.
The ball-striking face of the golf club head is generally provided with a plurality of grooves which are intended to bring about the back spin of a golf ball so as to reduce the rolling distance of the golf ball on the ground. Such grooves as described above are defective in design in that the comer edges of the grooves can cause damage to the golf ball.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head with grooves which are so concealed as to prevent them from causing damage to the golf balls.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a golf club head with grooves which are hidden to enhance the ball controllability of the golf club head.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a golf club head comprising a ball-striking face plate which is provided in the back thereof with a predetermined number of supporting portions separated from one another at an interval. The plate is supported by the supporting portions such that the portions which are not supported by the supporting portions are deformed at such time when the ball-striking face plate is impacted on by a golf ball.